


Impatient

by KinkyLuthor



Category: tlok
Genre: F/F, avatar korra - Freeform, the legend of korra, tlok - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-26
Updated: 2020-12-29
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:20:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26128699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KinkyLuthor/pseuds/KinkyLuthor
Summary: After three long years , Asami is tired of only getting letters from Korra and not the full story. So , she sets out on a journey to find the “missing” waterbender and get the answers she deserves.
Relationships: Korrasami, korra x asami
Comments: 4
Kudos: 82





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Korrasami stans](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Korrasami+stans).



> Hi , this was a concept from one of my moots so please enjoy and leave comments / kudos if you can ❤️
> 
> Ps; this is yet again another multiple part / chapter story so bookmark and you won’t miss ANY updates 💙

Asami lays the paper down on her desk and sighs. She had collected a map of the entire water nation, but still none of her leads had even slightly leaned towards finding out where Korra was. She had been gone three whole years with not so much of a care for anyone that she left behind. The only thing that kept hope in Asami's heart was the fact that Korra had written her a few times, even if that alone wasn’t very much.

Asami balled her fists up tightly , she wanted to scream and punch at the air but she remained calm standing up tall.  
“You have to keep it together” she whispered to herself “you are falling apart” she spit out harshly  
She strayed away from her desk and stood in front of her office window , peering down at the few people that were standing around after curfew.  
She began to think about how Korra has automatically become such a huge part of her life, how team avatar was much more than a duty to her and the others , but a found family. 

“She left me,” Asami said, trying to force herself into getting over the aspect of Korra being gone and the possibility that she might never come back.  
“Why should I sit around waiting for her?” she said louder than intended. 

Jesus. She thought to herself , face buried in her hands. What had she become while the avatar had left? What had three simple years alone , some to her?  
“It destroyed me” she cries softly letting her emotions overtake her slowly. 

“Ms…. Ms. Asami” the young intern stands with her hands behind her back , a look of worry overtaking her small features.  
“Are you alright?” She says  
Asami only nods whipping at her tears “what have you heard on our project” she says after clearing away the last tear

The girl is dead still for a moment , making eye contact with Asami for confirmation. The intern clears her throat “the good news is that the statute of the avatar should be finished within two weeks time , the bad news is that we weren’t able to locate the avatar anywhere in the water tribe kingdom” 

“Nowhere?” Asami asks her anger boiling over

“No ma’am , but we may have found her somewhere in the earth kingdom” she pulls out a piece of paper from her folder and hands it to Asami

“This is a boxing ring in the earth kingdom , I’m confused ….” she paused turning back to look out the window “why would Korra be that far away?” She said mostly to herself more than to her intern 

“I’m not sure Ms.Asami , but we have gotten a lot of tips from people saying they saw an ‘avatar look alike’ ….. who should we send to check on our sources?” The intern was ready to write down the list of names she was sure Asami was about to give 

Asami walks over to the coat rack , grabbing her jacket and sliding it over her arms and shoulders smoothly without missing a beat. 

“Actually koko , I think I’ll go execute this mission myself” she wiggles her fingers through her biking gloves and turns to face her intern “you’re in charge while I’m gone, don’t blow it kid”  
She tosses her office keys to Koko on the way out the door. 

The soft breeze of the night air felt almost like water on her skin. She paused and took in a big gulp of air , taking in more until she felt like her lungs would burst, and then without any willingness to hold it in she let it out. 

“Remember” she says to herself “the way you just felt is how you’ve felt for 3 years….. now that ends”  
She lifts herself over her motorcycle and starts the engine. 

“ it’s time I got some answers”


	2. Enter the ring

Asami was far from crazy that was for certain , but as she stood in front of the earth kingdom boxing ring in the dead of night she began to think that maybe she was completely out of her mind. After all it was very obvious that Korra didn’t want to come back , or be found. She was content wandering through life blissfully unaware of the pain she was causing Asami and others. 

“Why would you do this?” Asami pulled her jacket around her tighter. The nights in the earth kingdom were usually fairly warm, but this night a harsh and cold wind blew furiously through the night air. She walks around the building to the back only to find a man slumped over in a corner by the door , clearly drunk out of his mind. Asami stops for a second thinking about waking the man and asking him some questions , but figures he would be of little to no help and walks past him, through the back door.  
The inside of the ring was not like the quiet cold of the outside night , instead it was full of screaming and cheering fans , men clinking their glasses together in toasts , women huddled around their dates love etched in their eyes , men and women alike entering the ring to fight for a prize that could only be a lot of money.  
Asami takes a seat in the far back right corner and slowly takes off her biking gloves. 

“What can I get for you?” The young waiter had on a short skirt and hoodie that said ‘best ring in town’.  
Asami thought about commenting on the attire of their work uniforms but chose not too , instead she got right to the point.  
“Water please. And have you heard anything about an avatar look alike, maybe visiting this ring frequently?  
The waiter taps her chin with her finger before responding “actually we have an avatar look alike that fights in the ring during the day ….. she’s not very good tho so I don’t think she’s the actual avatar” 

Asami smiles and thanks the girl. She was starting to get a headache. Why would Korra be here , and why would she be losing fights if she was here. She was the avatar for god sake, there was nothing that she couldn’t overcome. Asami sighs as the waiter silently places her water on the table, she smiles and nods towards her as a thank you before picking up her glass and taking one big gulp. 

“The next fighter is a fan favorite and by fan favorite we mean the easiest target practice to EVER enter these rings” a man practically screamed through a microphone. 

Asami went to the gates to get a better look, she peered down at the boxing ring the unnamed boxer was facing towards the wall and Asami could only see her back profile. She thought for a second that the girls body type looked very similar to Korra’s but after she saw the short haircut she assumed she was just an avatar look alike after all. She sighed and went back to her table , she wasn’t about to watch a girl get beat up and do nothing about it. As she took the last gulp of water from her glass she slammed it on the table tossing a few coins down as a tip and made her way to the ring. 

“How do I get in there?” she asked the man standing guard by the boxing rings entering the gate. 

“Well put 9 o’clock is late so you are in luck” he shoves Asami through the gates “don’t lose kid , this one is easy!” 

Before she had the chance to respond the gates had been closed and locked tight. Asami glances over at her opponent. 

“Hey before they ring the bell I just wanna say that you don’t have to do this …. you don’t have to keep getting beat up for others enjoyment. Leave with me …. I can give you a job if money is the reason you are here” 

“A-asami” the voice cracked and shivered with every syllable. 

Asami almost stumbled over her feet as she ran across the boxing rings' cold floors. Once she made it to the other side she didn’t even think , instead she just wrapped the girl in her arms and let the tears fall from her eyes. 

“KORRA!” She squeezes the girl tightly “I’d know that voice anywhere”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this is kind of ( really ) late , I’ve been having writers block but I am back and I will atleast give this story 4-5 chapters. Thanks for reading. 
> 
> Twitter : korraskyoshi


	3. In the water

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Asami finally found Korra , but what’s gonna happen next?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey besties so this is NSFW / smut in this chapter so like use caution and all that good stuff

Korra and Asami stood outside of the building. Asami had guessed for the weather and made sure to bring her coat. She curled her fingers underneath it as the wind picked up its speed. Korra shivered slightly, the girl was only wearing a earth benders fighting uniform that didn’t have any armor or any warmth. The young water bender was standing in the cold bare armed.

Asami frowned and took off her jacket placing it around Korra slowly.

“Korra ….” she pauses for a second “why didn’t you come back?”  
Korra looks up at asami with tears in her eyes. She didn’t entirely know why she hadn’t come back, only that she didn’t feel good enough , only that she now more often than not wanted to be dead. Wanted to just pass the avatar cycle on to the next poor soul lucky enough to be introduced into an avatarhood.

“No one wants me” was all the avatar managed to say.

Asami grabs Korra's face , forcing her to stare back into her eyes.  
“I want you ….. I think I always have” 

Korra doesn’t respond, she only blinks and then lets out a cheesy laugh.  
“Asami did you hunt me down and come all the way out here to tell me you love me?”  
Asami let’s go of korra's face and smiles “that didn’t take long “ 

Asami reaches in the pockets of her coat that Korra has on fetches her room key. She enjoyed being a ‘gentleman’ to any women she came in contact with but it still didn’t change the fact that was freezing her ass off at that very moment.  
“Let’s go inside” she says, leading Korra towards her small rented out room.

She opens the door and let’s Korra in first. Korra sits on the bed watching Asami close and lock the door behind her. She then watched Asami start to make them both a cup of tea.

While Korra watched Asami she felt something rise in her chest. She was nervous but not the same nervousness she felt when she had been hallucinating or when she had been poisoned , no this was a nervousness that rose to your throat and made it hard to swallow and breath. This was more like anticipation than nervousness.

“You can shower if you want …. I know fighting can be …. messy” Asami bit her lip and thanked the past avatars that her back was currently turnt to Korra , so she couldn’t see her face. 

Without saying as much as an ‘okay’ to Asami , Korra began to strip , taking off each garment slowly and placing them into a neat and folded pile on the floor.   
She stood with her arms crossed against her chest. 

Asami turned around with both cups of tea in her hand. As soon as she saw Korra standing in front of her naked she almost dropped them both. 

“Korra …. I “ 

Korra smiles “shower with me ..” 

Asami doesn’t question the water avatar, instead she just takes off all her clothes too and grabs Korra by the hand leading her to the shower room. Korra stands by watching as Asami gets the water just right for them.  
Instinctively she comes up behind Asami and kisses her back softly.  
The CEO swivels around and embraces Korra , kissing her forehead then her lips.

They stayed entangled in each other's embrace giving soft kisses back and forth for at least a full two minutes before they both stepped into the shower.

“Ekkk!” Korra screeched “ it’s hot”   
Asami laughs and switches places with Korra “I’ll wash you” 

“Actually” Korra says “I want something else first” 

Asami smirks and kisses Korra's forehead softly once more before picking her up and pressing her back against the showers walls. Korra gasps as Asami places two fingers inside of her scrunching her fingers up and then pulling them out.

“A-Asami” Korra moans latching her fingers through her hair 

Asami kisses Korra both their tongues fighting for dominance over a war ground they had never explored before.  
Suddenly Asami pulls her fingers out and places Korra back down standing on her own feet. Korra frowns. “What’s wrong” she she still out of breath 

“Wait here” asami says as she steps out the shower 

She comes back seconds later a strap wrapped around her waist. She steps back into the shower and orders Korra to come , which she respectfully followed rather quickly.

Picking Korra up again, she slides into her rather easily.   
“You are so wet kitten” she groans as she begins to thrust inside of her. Korra moans and scratches at Asami’s back as she picks up her speed.

“F-faster please” Korra begs as Asami picks up her pace once again , kissing all over the young avatar's body. 

Asami places a hand over Korra's throat and supports her body with her other hand. 

“Beg like a good girl” Asami growls 

Korra quickly does as she’s told. “Please Asami” she moans loudly “please asami please” 

Asami takes the hand away from Korra's neck and begins to rub her clit while she strokes. Korra's body begins to shiver and she cums falling over , placing all her weight onto Asami. 

“Good girl” Asami rubs Korra's back and kisses her neck “now let’s actually get you clean”


End file.
